


Lesson Plan for Venus Mantraps

by Ravin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Lesson Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Lesson Plan for Venus Mantraps by Helga Hufflepuff (AKA how to stop first years from asking ridiculus questions and from doing stupid stuff)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Herbology in September](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575) by [Kaesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Herbology in September](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350411) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods). 



> This is based on Herbology in September by Kaesa and has been created for Voiceteam Mystery Box's "BRING YOUR WORK TO FANDOM DAY" challenge.


	2. Version 2




End file.
